


THE DOOR

by Titania58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other, POV George Weasley, PWP, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania58/pseuds/Titania58
Summary: A pwp where a simple open door is a licentious invitation.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Kudos: 34





	THE DOOR

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Here is a text that represents a double challenge for me:
> 
> 1/ it is very short and I am not familiar with such short scenes. It was a self-imposed constraint for this writing experiment.  
> 2/ It does not focus on Charlie Weasley.❤️ 😅
> 
> English is not my first language. Please, feel free to point out my mistakes, if any remain.
> 
> No scenario, just sex.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.🤞

"Oh, yes... Fred, yes!"

With his face buried between Hermione's thighs and a hand running over her curves, Fred Weasley deftly teases her. She drips with desire. With practice, Fred plays with Hermione's body so well that he can bring her to the brink of orgasm with his mouth and fingers, three times without making her come.

Completely mad with desire, her darkened eyes implore the facetious wizard.

"Come on... Beg me, my love!" the redhead jokes, each word creating a breath on her wet, throbbing pussy. 

The witch shudders despite her burning skin and the desire boiling in her veins. 

"Please... Make me come," the witch meows without hesitation, her thick curls spreading across the mattress. "Fred!"

With the bedroom door ajar, George doesn't miss a moment of the couple's intimacy. He's got a hard-on like an abraxan* and every fibre of his being vibrates with unfulfilled desire. He moistens his dry lips as the hand buried in his trousers massages his heavy and painfully tense manhood. His gaze licks the soft curves that beckon to lust.

Fred begins to devour her like a ravenous madman. He licks and sucks until she arches her back and grabs his hair. In her silent scream, Hermione's mouth rounds into a perfect "O". She is devilishly exciting, devastated by her orgasm, which sends violent shivers down her body. 

How many times has the couple knowingly left their door open for George to enjoy? Too many to count on the fingers, but not enough to make him tired of it. Since that first accidental time, when he was caught masturbating while watching the couple, their bedroom door serves as an unspoken language. Closed, Fred and Hermione offer themselves exclusively to each other. Open, it's an invitation he never declined. With them, sex is good. Their understanding, perfect. The trust, mutual. 

The twins have always feared that a romantic relationship would threaten their bond. Fortunately, Fred's heart has chosen an intelligent and comprehensive girl who understands that moments of intense communion are necessary to maintain it. 

Lying on his side, Fred pumps from behind his fiery lover whose flushed face seeks out his lips. One hand teases a nipple and the other supports a raised leg. Their point of conjunction is perfectly exposed to the concupiscent gaze of the observer. The pace is fast and Fred sinks as deep as possible into the body that welcomes him with equal fervour.

Damn it...

Unable to take it anymore, George pulls down his clothes and his cock points freely to his navel. 

Eyes locked on the couple, he imagines his cock plunging into the warm, wet paradise of Hermione's greedy mouth. His saliva coated hand slides tightly over his quivering cock, George gasps. The witch moans louder and louder. Driven by a desire that can only be satisfied by the pair, the witch demands more sensations.

This is the moment. George crosses the threshold of the room, cock in hand and, the face a little red. Two smiles greet him. A pair of eyes shining with excitement wander over his quickly stripped body. 

"Welcome!"

Together, they savour her like two men who have never tasted anything more delicious. Far from being overwhelmed, Hermione sucks and jerks off the cocks and balls within her reach. Then, they carefully prepare her to welcome them simultaneously into her. They open the narrow passageway of Hermione's backside as she rides waves of voluptuousness. With hearts beating in unison, the trio stands up. After a languid kiss, she clings to Fred's shoulders as he holds one leg up. He penetrates her eager pussy with a fluid movement. George inhales the scent of their body to body as he gently sodomises her. It's so tight that he grits his teeth to keep from cumming immediately. He grabs a breast and nibbles the delicate arch of her neck, under the approving eye of Fred .

"Is it good, Hermione?" he breathes as he feels her relax between them. 

Delightfully fulfilled by the two men embracing her, the witch tipped her head back to lean against George's chest. Such fullness makes her laconic. They alone have that effect on this bookworm who rarely lacks words. 

"Yes, go ahead," she sighs confidently, in total abandon.

The green light triggers a gasping frenzy from the twins. Their senses ignite. In perfect agreement, they synchronise their thrusts and pound Hermione mercilessly. Red, sweaty skins slap, breaths jerk, words are lost in the whirlwind of their sensations, guttural moans echo off the walls of the room. Hermione is soft, docile in their arms, and she takes everything they have to offer.

They are nothing but lust and pleasure.

Then, drunk with pleasure, the witch's body goes wild in their arms. Uncontrollable. The violence of her spasms triggers Fred's orgasm and George withdraws to cum on the rump reddened by the intensity of his frictions. They giggle in the euphoria of deep satisfaction.

With solicitude, they guide the young woman, amorphous in the fog following her climax, to the bed. The couple's eyes kiss, their lips caress with an affection from which George is excluded. But he is not bitter. 

He knows his place. Fred and Hermione love each other. George also loves Hermione, he also loves his brother. But not in the way they love each other. 

He is fully satisfied with the moments of happiness they share with him. He doesn't need more. So he gives his brother a knowing wink and kisses Hermione's shoulder gently.  
As Fred lovingly cuddles her, George leaves the room and closes the door behind him.  
Until the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Abraxan: The abraxan is a giant winged horse. They are the abraxan that pull the carriage of "Beauxbatons academy of magic".  
> I thought it was funny to invent a witchy version of the expression "He's got a hard-on like a donkey" 🤣(Does this expression also exist in English?) 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
